SNOW FLOWERS
by My beauty jeje
Summary: A YunJae fanfiction. Oneshoot. Jika dunia begitu kejam untuk mereka, maka surga adalah tempat terindah untuk mereka berdua. Warning inside. DLDR


**SNOW FLOWERS  
**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

**PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG**

**DESCLAIMER: THE CHARAS DEFINITELY ARE NOT MINE, THE PAIRING IS BELONG TO EACH OTHER**

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU SYARAF MATA. YANG BACA HARAP TINGGALKAN REVIEW :)

RATE : T

**OST:**

**Park Hyo Shin - I'm sorry, I love you (Snow Flower)**

.

.

.

**Note:**

Maafkan saya jika ff ini terkesan gimanaa gitu. ini semua gara-gara mendengar lagu di video insta KimHeenim, dan ada baiknya jika membaca ff ini disertai sembari mendengar backsongnya, didonlod aja dulu. Dan jika hasilnya terlalu gimanaa, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan tante cinderella itu aja yaa, hiks..asli lagunya angst banget :(

.

.

.

.

.

**_"We love each other but we would not get married"_**

Dihadapan hamparan salju putih itu seorang namja berwajah tampan berbadan tinggi menjulang tampak memandang kosong kedepan, sebaris kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan itu kembali terlintas didalam benaknya, terasa menusuk tepat dibagian dada kirinya. Kenangan itu perlahan hadir kembali menembus lapisan waktu seiring hadirnya musim dingin ini.

**Flashback**

"Yunho~ah, jika telah menyelesaikan latihanmu segeralah pulang, cuaca diluar sangat dingin, aku sudah menyiapkan sup ginseng untukmu"

"Jinjja? Tapi sepertinya aku tak memerlukan sup itu boo, cukup dengan memelukmu saja aku sudah merasa hangat"

"Aishh, selalu saja..."

Bibir merah itu berdecak sebal mendengar godaan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya lantaran bukan sekali ini saja sang kekasih memberikan rayuan yang serupa, namun meski sudah sangat sering mendapat godaan yang sama, kedua pipinya masih tetap merona merah. Jung Yunho sang kekasih memang selalu bisa membuatnya memerah tak berdaya. Sicantik itu lalu memutuskan hubungan telponnya.

Ahhh...

Kim Jaejoong sicantik berbibir merah itu mendesah berat. Ia sangat mengerti jika hubungannya bersama sang kekasih, Jung Yunho adalah hubungan yang semu, yang rapuh, sukar untuk dipertahankan dan tidak menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Ia harus siap jika suatu saat akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang, bagaimanapun tak akan pernah bersatu.

_Yunho ya...We'd better prepared our hearts..._

.

.

_As I follow a long casted shadow_  
_ I walk with you into the twilight's darkness._  
_ I take your hand even until then_  
_ Just the thought of us being together_  
_ Makes me form tears_  
_ As much as the cold wind_  
_ Winter is coming closer_

"Boo mianhe, umma menelponku, appa tengah sakit dan beliau membutuhkanku"

"Ne Yun aku mengerti, kau harus menemani mereka, kau anak tertua mereka, mereka pasti sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu"

"Boo, kuharap kau mengerti"

"Arraso aku mengerti Yun"

"Gomawo boo, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Yunh..."

Dan taukah kau Jung yunho, bidadari itu tengah meneteskan airmatanya. Airmata yang selalu disembunyikannya dari hadapan semua orang. Dia hanya menunjukkan wajah indah memikatnya dihadapan sahabat, keluarga dan orang banyak. Wajah seribu luka itu hanya tampak disaat kesendiriannya.

"Yun, aku kedinginan..." ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

_Little by little the comfort of this distance_  
_ The seasons that were supposed to pass is coming_  
_ As I watch this year's first snow flower_  
_ While being together at this moment_  
_ I want to give you everything I have_  
_ Hold this heart_

"Hyuuuung"

"Changminah!"

"Hyung bogoshippo"

"Nado bogoshippo minnie ah, bagaimana _tour_ kalian?"

"Menyenangkan dan berjalan lancar tanpa kendala, semua karena hasil kerja keras tim yang baik dan jangan lupakan Yunho hyung dan aku yang sangat bersemangat berlatih bersama para dancer"

"Apa kalian sehat disana?"

"Tentu saja hyung"

"A-Apa Yunho baik-baik saja disana?"

"Eh? bukankah seharusnya hyung yang lebih mengetahuinya?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir merahnya, sungguh ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya didepan sang maknae, namun ia tak berhasil. Kesendirian dan kegundahan itupun akhirnya tertangkap juga.

"Hyung jangan katakan jika kau dan Yunho hyung...Arghhh!"

Changmin menggeram keras, alangkah bodohnya ia, ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika Yunho hyung biasanya selalu menerima telpon dari Jaejoong hyungnya yang selalu 'cerewet' menanyakan ini itu kepadanya, bahkan tak jarang Jaejoong menanyakan keadaannya juga. Yunho memang terlihat tak banyak memegang ponselnya. Changmin benar-benar tak menyadarinya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pahit.

_I am not the weak one_  
_ I love you this much_  
_ My heart is still like this_  
_ If you are on my side_  
_ Even if something happens_  
_ I feel like I can do the same_  
_ Even after today and till whenever_  
_ That we will love each other forever_

"Sudah berapa lama hyung?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"Semenjak musim dingin yang lalu" jawab Jaejoong nelangsa.

"Hyung...mianhe" ucap Changmin penuh penyesalan. Ia menyesal telah banyak mengacuhkan hyungnya yang ternyata tengah memendam kesedihannya seorang diri.

"Gwaenchana Changminah, kau tahu aku tidaklah lemah..." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Ne aku tahu" jawab Changmin.

"Bahkan aku sanggup meninggalkan keluarga yang kucintai untuk hidup sendiri dijalanan kota Seoul, tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan-nya"

'...'

"Bahkan aku kuat saat harus menahan lapar karena harus membayar sewa apartemenku"

'...'

"Aku-pun tidak menyerah saat harus menjual darahku hanya untuk membeli sepotong roti"

"Hyung..."

"Bahkan aku tidak menangis saat mengetahui jika aku hanyalah anak adopsi keluarga Kim"

"Hyung..."

"Tapi mengapa jika mengingat wajahnya saja...ahhh, hiks..."

"Menangislah hyung, aku sangat mengerti...kalian adalah kelemahan masing-masing dari diri kalian, Yunho hyung adalah kelemahanmu, sebaliknya Jae hyung adalah kelemahan Yunho hyung..."

"Changmin~ah, pinjamkan aku bahumu sebentar saja..."

"Selama mungkin yang kau mau, aku tidak keberatan hyung..."

"Hiks..."

Yunho ya, I'm single now...

_I'm single but my heart is taken_

.

.

**_"I really want to do a piggy back a long Han river with my special one"_**

Wajah cantik itu tak dapat menyembuyikan kegugupannya, berulang kali ia menatap rintik salju yang turun dari dalam jendela restoran tempat ia berada sekarang. Setahun sudah, dan entah mengapa Jung Yunho satu-satunya orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja tanpa berpikir panjang lagi wajah cantik itu cepat-cepat mengiyakan keinginan namja tampan tersebut.

"Jaejoong~ah, mianhe aku terlambat..."

"Yunho~ah, bogoshippo"

"N-Nado bogoshippo"

Bibir hati itu bergerak terbata menjawab ungkapan rasa rindu dari namja cantik yang diakuinya masih tetap cantik memukau meski cahaya dari kedua mata indahnya terlihat sangat memudar. Namja manly dengan tekstur wajah dan rahang yang tegas itu mungkin menyadari ada hati yang terluka saat ia memanggil nama orang dihadapannya itu dengan panggilan yang biasa, bukan panggilan spesial seperti biasa ia memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong~ah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu..."

'...'

"Orang tuaku..."

"Katakan siapa yeoja itu Yun..."

"K-Kau mengetahuinya?"

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Dia Kwon Min Ah, teman satu klub-ku dan orang tua kami ternyata mengenal satu sama lain, dan...hhh, mereka menjodohkan kami" tampak jelas Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan berat.

Hhhhh...

"Chukkae Yun, kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik" setelah mendesah berat kembali Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum, tak ada air mata.

"Jaejoong~ah, mianhe" Yunho tertunduk dihadapan sepasang mata indah bening yang menatapnya kosong. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menahan rasa sakit didada-nya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Yun" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku berjanji akan melakukannya" entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan itu, kalimat tersebut meluncur begitu saja.

Hening sejenak...

"Bawa aku kesungai Han sekarang..."

.

.

.

_I pray this_  
_ The wind is shaking my window_  
_ Even if the dark night awakes_  
_ Even if you remember the painful memories_  
_ I will erase them all_  
_ With that bright smile of yours_  
_ With the endlessly falling white snow flowers_  
_ This path that we've always walked on_

"Jaejoong~ah, apa kau masih sanggup berjalan? disini dingin sekali, ayo naiklah kepunggungku"

"Gwaenchana Yun, jika kau merasa kedinginan tinggalkanlah aku disini"

"Aniya, tak akan, jja naiklah kepunggungku sekarang...aku heran apa yang ingin kau lihat ditengah tumpukan salju seperti ini"

"Kita akan melihatnya dihari menjelang pagi"

"Mwoya! kau ingin mati kedinginan disini?"

"Asalkan bersamamu, hehehe"

"Aishh, kau gila"

"kajja kita duduk disana"

Jaejoong yang telah berada dipunggung Yunho menunjuk bangku kayu yang telah tertutup timbunan hujan salju dan mengajak Yunho untuk duduk disana. Yunho merasa sangat heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong malam itu yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Ditengah malam, hujan salju dan cuaca yang sangat ekstrim dingin seperti ini ia mengajaknya duduk disebuah bangku dihamparan tumpukan salju yang kian menebal saja, bahkan baju salju yang mereka pakai tak mampu menahan dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan setelah membersihkan tumpukan salju yang memenuhi permukaan bangku tersebut. Beruntung hujan salju sudah berhenti, namun cuaca masih terasa dingin menusuk, kedua insan sesama jenis itu mulai kedinginan, menggigil.

"Y-Yunho~ah, k-kau pergi tinggalkanlah a-aku sekarang, k-kau akan s-sakit..." suara Jaejoong bergetar menahan dinginnya cuaca yang semakin menusuk.

"A-Aniya b-boo...aku t-tidak akan m-meninggalkanmu disini, ditempat ini" suara Yunho tak kalah bergetar.

"P-Paboya" hati Jaejoong menghangat saat Yunho kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya, seperti semula.

"Hhhh...a-aku m-memang pabo, karena telah meninggalkanmu" gumam Yunho pelan.

"A-Apa katamu?"

"Ani"

'...'

"Boo, kemarilah biarkan aku memelukmu, kita bisa saling menghangatkan, aku tidak mau mati kedinginan" Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong disebelahnya dan memeluknya erat berusaha mengusir rasa dingin yang teramat sangat hingga keduanya tertidur.

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Y-Yunho~ah iroena..."

"Eumhh..."

"Yunho ya, lihatlah!"

"Eunghh, wae boo...ini sudah jam berapa, eh boo? hhaaa...kyeopta"

Fajar terlihat mulai menyingsing meski matahari masih enggan menampakkan keseluruhan wajahnya, pemilik wajah tampan yang terbangun karena tubuhnya yang diguncang-guncang dengan keras sejenak mengucek-ngucek kedua mata sipitnya, dan begitu kedua mata itu terbuka perlahan seruan tertahan terlepas dari bibir hatinya melihat apa yang berada didepan matanya.

Jaejoong tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapan mereka, sungai han yang telah berubah menjadi hamparan es yang luas, dan disekitar mereka tampak bening-bening kaca es yang mengeras dipermukaan bunga dan daun mencetak bentuk yang sangat indah. Snow Flowers.

"Yunho~ah, lihatlah bunga-bunga es ini, cantik sekali" Jaejoong berteriak antusias melupakan keadaan tubuhnya yang meggigil serta giginya yang bergemeletukan.

"Ne boo..mereka sangat indah, dan kau rela menggigil kedinginan semalaman hanya untuk melihat ini?' Yunho merasa tak habis pikir, meski didalam hatinya ia turut mengagumi pemandangan yang baru sekali dilihatnya seumur hidupnya.

"Ne, karena bila matahari terbit mereka semua akan mencair" Jaejoong masih menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

'Ahh, bahkan kau lebih indah dari pemandangan ini semua boo' batin Yunho dengan penuh penyesalan karena waktunya bersama Jaejoong hanya akan tinggal hitungan jam lagi.

"A-Aku i-ingin menyaksikan keindahan mereka s-sebelum aku t-tidak bisa lagi m-menyaksikannya" ujar Jaejjoong semakin kedinginan.

"Kajja b-boo kita tinggalkan tempat ini, lihatlah kau semakin kedinginan" ujar Yunho tak berbeda keadaannya menggigil kedinginan. Secepatnya ia menyeret Jaejoong untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dengan bersusah payah kembali Yunho membawa tubuh menggigil Jaejoong didukungannya, Jaejoong tampak menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Yunho yang sangat dicintainya, perlahan dieratkannya pelukan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho yang dirasa langkahnya kian tertatih-tatih saja. Saljupun mulai turun kembali menambah dingin cuaca.

"Y-Yunh...apa k-kau masih k-kuat?" Suara Jaejoong kian terdengar lemah, sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai ditempat Yunho memarkir mobilnya.

"A-Aku m-masih k-ku-ath, boo...itu mobil kita...Arrghh" Yunho tampak bersusah payah melanjutkan setapak demi setapak langkah kakinya menyusuri timbunan es yang semakin meninggi. Kedua kakinya sudah mati rasa, namun ia tetap melangkah karena melihat mobilnya sudah dekat.

"A-Akhirnyaa...hah..hah..hah" Yunho menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong dibangku penumpang didalam mobilnya, nafasnya tersengal menimbulkan asap putih uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yunho menoleh kearah bangku sebelahnya tempat ia meletakkan Jaejoong tadi, namja cantik itu tampak terpejam, bibirnya menggigil keras. Yunho panik bukan kepalang, diguncangnya tubuh berbalut jaket salju tebal itu.

"Boo..boo, bukalah matamu, kau hanya tertidurkan?" Jaejoong diam tak bergerak, hanya bunyi gemeletuk bibirnya saja yang terdengar keras ditelinga Yunho.

"Boo, kau jangan menakutiku, aigoo...bibirmu, kau kedinginan? biarkan aku menghangatkanmu" tanpa berpikir panjang lagi segera diraupnya bibir merah yang telah berubah menjadi kebiruan tersebut dengan bibir hatinya.

Bibir hati itu terus menyesap kasar bibir ranum yang terasa amat dingin karena membeku tersebut hingga keseluruhan wajah cantik yang kian memutih pucat itu tak lepas dari kecupannya yang bermaksud menghangatkan. Hingga akhirnya terdengar lenguhan dari bibir cherry itu.

"Yunnhh...h-hangat, g-gomawo..kajja kita kembali, orang tuamu menunggu untuk acara pernikahanmu..." ucap lemah bibir cherry tersebut tak menyadari jika namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya erat telah tersengguk-sengguk menangis dihadapannya. Tentu saja akan sia-sia saja mesin mobil mereka tak akan bisa hidup ditengah tumpukan salju seperti ini.

"Ani boo, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu...sedetik saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menghangatkanmu disini, kau menggigil kedinginan...hiks"

Bibir ranum yang membiru itupun tersenyum tipis, meski matanya terus terpejam.

"Pabo Yunho..."

_While we don't know if things will change_  
_ Dye it with bright light_  
_ For whoever's sake I live_  
_ I want to do anything for you_  
_ I learned that this is what love is_

Hingga pagi menjelang...

Seluruh warga korea dikejutkan oleh berita yang menggemparkan, menjadi headline surat kabar dan berita utama diseluruh stasiun televisi baik yang berada di Korea dan bahkan diluar negeri terutama negara Jepang semua serentak memberitakan kejadian yang sangat disesalkan oleh masyarakat banyak khususnya pecinta hiburan di Korea.

**"Telah ditemukan dua mayat yang diduga adalah mayat dari bintang idola yang banyak dipuja oleh masyarakat Korea bahkan dunia, dengan inisial JY dan KJ. Keduanya ditemukan tak bernyawa lagi disekitar sungai Han didalam sebuah mobil mewah dalam keadaan membeku dan berpelukan erat. Kepolisian kota Seoul tengah menindak lanjuti kasus ini**"

_If you knew where that place was_  
_ The winter night star would have shined in that place..._

**Flashback end**

"Pabo hyung..."

"Yo Changminah, kajja cassie sudah menunggu kita, betah sekali kau melihat hamparan salju itu..."

Namja tampan berbibir seksi itu tersenyum tipis seraya menyeka dua titik kristal bening disudut matanya seiring munculnya namja tampan berjidat lebar diikuti namja tampan lainnya yang berwajah imut.

Hamparan salju membuat Changmin melupakan acara penanda tanganan album baru mereka bersama para cassie yang sudah memenuhi gedung tempat acara tersebut.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju bangunan besar tempat ia bersama dua hyungnya yang lain yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi untuk memulai acara fansign mereka yang pertama kali diadakan tanpa kedua hyung tertua mereka.

"Jika dunia begitu kejam untuk kalian berdua, maka surga adalah tempat terindah untuk kalian berdua, hyung"

.

.

.

**End**

**T.T**

**Review...hiks**

**Twitt : peya_ok**

**FB : Mano Shinki**


End file.
